Better than words
by Ana Malfoy Lestrange
Summary: Él no pensó en encontrarse con ella. Y ella no pensó en que él sería quien la rescatara. Y ninguno de los dos se imaginó cuánto se amaban desde antes, tanto que el sentimiento era mejor que las palabras.


_Un regalo especial para __**Agustina**_ _**Nicole**__ por haberse esforzado y haber llegado a su meta, la primera de muchas. Es lo que en la distancia puedo darte, más allá de mi __**cariño y amistad**__, pero te merecés mucho más que un simple fic. _

**Better than words.**

Draco caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando los vió. No lograba distinguirla, un metro sesenta y algo más, largas piernas, posiblemente atractiva, aprisionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de un pelirrojo, ella empujándolo y desviando el rostro para que él aparentemente no la besara. Era un pasillo bastante oscuro, casi nadie pasaba nunca por ahí y como el rubio deseaba estar solo tras su funesta mañana, había tomado ese camino para perderse en sus pensamientos y que sus pies lo llevaran a cualquier parte lejos de la gente, de la civilización, del mundo, de él mismo y sus problemas. Jamás pensó encontrar tan grotesca escena ante sus ojos.

Ese día había sido especialmente malo, trágico, desagradable, agotador, todos los adjetivos que se le pudieran ocurrir siempre que ella tenía algo que ver. Los celos y la rabia lo embargaban más que nunca. La había visto a ella, a la chica que odiaba por ser tan perfecta y prohibida, colgada del brazo de él, del idiota de su novio, perdida en su mundo de paz, amor y leones escarlatas. Si no fuera porque era un Malfoy y sabía controlarse le hubiera partido la cara a los dos de un solo hechizo por andar pregonando su estúpido amor incondicional a los cuatro vientos. Patéticos. Incluso la muy imbécil había cruzado unas miradas con él en el Gran Comedor mientras hablaba con su noviecito. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito, quizás solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero el hecho de que ella lo mirase justo cuando el retardado le olisqueaba el cabello o le acaricaba la cara, era inconcebible. Aquello le había puesto de un humor de perros. Apenas tuvo la hora libre se largó a recorrer el castillo en busca de algún lugar donde lamerse las heridas en privado. Así resultó que chocó con la situación del pasillo, coincidentemente era el gryffindor que se hacía llamar novio de la sabelotodo que lo traía tan mal. ¿Podría él estar engañándola?

Una rabia desconocida se instaló en su pecho cuando el pobretón susurró posiblemente algo lascivo al oído de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos mientras ella luchaba por zafarse. Él podía ser un mortífago -ex mortífago- pero jamás había abusado de ninguna mujer ni tomádola sin su permiso. Ella empujó a su agresor con más fuerza, sin poder quitárselo de encima. Fue cuando la escuchó hablar y supo exactamente de quién se trataba. La bilis se le subió hasta la garganta.

"Suéltame Ronald o te juro que gritaré tanto que hasta Snape despertará de su tumba".

Esa voz de marisabidilla, siempre correcta, siempre atenta y dispuesta a dar las mejores respuestas, aquella voz que él conocía a la perfección por que se colaba en sus sueños más oscuros y libidinosos no podía pertenecer a otra persona que no fuera Granger, la indeseable de Granger a la que él deseaba más que a nada. El rubio apretó los puños y decidió seguir su camino, al fin y al cabo aquellos dos estaban prometidos en matrimonio desde antes de Navidad, según le había contado Zabinni.

"Vamos Hermione, nadie te escuchará y sé que tú también quieres, mira como me pones".

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo en un gesto desesperado mientras se alejaba por donde había venido sin que ellos lo vieran. Escuchar la voz ronca y aparentemente excitada de la comadreja hablarle justo a ella no hacía más que revolverle el estómago al punto de hacerle recordar qué había desayunado esa mañana. Con pasos apresurados se alejó del lugar sin ponerse a pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

¿Por qué el maldito destino tenía que ser así? Él trataba de escapar de ella, de su presencia, de su voz, de su imagen...de su existencia. Tenía que ser el karma, no había otra explicación. Tratando de sacarla de su mente desde hacía tanto y ella cruzándose siempre como si fuera Juan en su casa.

Unos metros más allá escuchó un chillido que le puso los pelos de punta. Era ella. El grito de Granger. Lastimosamente sus gritos se le habían quedado grabados para toda la vida cuando fue presa en su mansión, los reconocería donde fuera. Weasley estaba a punto de violarla si no es que ya lo había hecho mientras él no hacía nada por impedirlo. Traicionando su voluntad corrió hacia donde se encontraban. Al llegar no dudó dos veces para sacar su varita y gritar "¡Desmaius!" a la espalda del pelirrojo, hubiera querido matarlo pero no estaba en condiciones de faltar a la ley. La comadreja se desplomó en el suelo dejando a la vista a una llorosa Granger que parecía haber visto al mismísimo Voldemort apuntándola.

Draco le dió una patada en las costillas al pobretón que yacía inconciente a los pies de ella, para después acercarse cautelosamente a Granger. Trató de no mirarla a los ojos mientras en completo silencio cortaba las cuerdas mágicas que el pelirrojo había conjurado para tenerla quieta. Cortó con su varita las cuerdas que tenía en los tobillos, hizo lo mismo con la de las muñecas mientras ella sollozaba audiblemente.

Sin poder anticipar el acto, Draco sintió un peso caerle encima cuando cortó la última cuerda. La castaña se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas y ella acabara de caer por estribor. Lanzó los brazos envolviéndole y llorando bajito en el hueco de su cuello. Draco se quedó momentáneamente estático, sin saber qué hacer, con la respiración detenida y los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca uno del otro. Cerró con suavidad sus brazos en la cintura de la joven y devolvió el abrazo, cosa que hizo que ella llorara con más fuerza y le agradeciera entre hipidos.

"Ya pasó Granger" Se limitó a decir el rubio, cerrando los ojos y pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el dulce aroma a manzanas y canela que despedía la bruja.

"Gracias, Malfoy, gracias gracias" Musitaba ella con la voz ahogada.

Draco levantó la mano sin saber muy bien si hacerlo o no, al final la dejó caer sobre aquellos rizos que tanto le gustaban en secreto y los acarició tal como soñaba hacerlo desde hacía años. Un alivio y un sentimiento sin nombre empezaron a crecer dentro de él y se obligó a mantenerse centrado, no fuera que la joven notase sus emociones. Debía recordarse que Granger no hacía ésto sino solo por el shock de haber sido casi violada. Necesitaba un poco de protección y él era el que más cerca estaba, por más irónico que eso fuera.

Pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada agradeciendo a Merlín por la llegada del muchacho. Ron había estado molestándola desde hacía semanas con el tema de tener relaciones, y ella siempre le daba calabazas, sin dejarlo ahondar más en el tema. Ese día, por andar muy concentrada en cierto rubio slytherin aceptó inconcientemente la invitación del pelirrojo a estudiar juntos para el exámen de encantamientos en la sala de menesteres. El hecho de que fuera «Ron-estudiar-sala de menesteres» le tenía que haber llamado la atención cuando se lo pidió en el Gran Comedor, pero Hermione tenía la mente perdida en una cabellera platinada que sobresalía en la mesa de las serpientes y que por tantos años había amado en secreto. Una vez que el pelirrojo exigió el cumplimiento del compromiso, ella no pudo decirle que no. Fue de camino a la sala de menesteres que Ron se sobrepasó hasta terminar así.

"¿Él te hizo algo?" Preguntó Draco, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Ella negó aún con el rostro metido en el cuello de él e inhalando el suave y embriagador aroma a menta y al perfume que ella tan bien conocía, Obsession, ya que mucho tiempo atrás, había investigado que perfume usaba el rubio, lo compró y como si de un ritual se tratara, ponía una gota en su almohada todas las noches antes de dormir. Sus sueños terminaban siempre con la misma persona. Justo la misma que la aprisionaba entre sus brazos. Hermione parecía estar flotando en la nube nueve.

Draco movió las manos llevándola hasta los muslos de ella, quien de repente se removió inquieta.

"Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada" Susurró él con la voz ronca.

Deslizó suavemente las manos hasta encontrar, casi por las rodillas la ropa interior de ella, que, por lo visto, era más que obvio que el pelirrojo había bajado en su intento de violentarla. Draco aspiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones del aroma de ella, y deslizó las manos hacia arriba junto con la prenda, lentamente, hasta llegar a sus caderas, donde acomodó las tiras de la ropa y retiró las manos.

Hermione tenía el corazón amenazando con explotar, no tan sólo por lo sucedido con Ron y la cercanía casi mágica con Malfoy, sino por el acto tan sensual y tierno del rubio, quien se suponía era su peor enemigo, su némesis de toda la vida. Los minutos corrían veloces y ella aún estaba colgada de él. Y él volvió a posicionar los brazos a su alrededor. Eran cien por ciento concientes de que la situación era atípica, por no decir irreal. Alguien tenía que moverse, uno de los dos debería soltar al otro y separarse al fin, aunque era lo que ménos deseaban.

"Granger..." Murmuró él al cabo de un tiempo, resignándose a lo obvio.

Ella se separó un poco, sin soltarlo, mirándolo a los ojos, desafiándolo con la mirada a que la empujara, que la insultara, que después de salvarla la volviera a tratar tan mal como en los años anteriores.

"¿Estás...estás bien?" Preguntó él al haber perdido la fuerza que había estado reuniendo para apartarse.

Hermione centró la mirada en aquellos profundos pozos grises que la observaban, parecían desnudarle el alma. Tantas veces había soñado con este momento, las manos de él estaban suavemente posadas en su cintura, las de ella entrelazándose en el cuello de él, las respiraciones casi se entremezclaban y ella no resistió acercarse más.

Draco se estremeció. Solamente tenía que inclinar la cabeza unos centímetros y le robaría aquel beso con el que había soñado desde que la vió entrar al Gran Comedor del brazo de Viktor Krum en el baile de Navidad de cuarto año. Estaba tan cerca que podía vislumbrar hasta el último detalle del iris de sus ojos, los cuales iban cerrándose lentamente, al parecer a la espera de ese beso que él mismo ansiaba y no se atrevía a dar.

Ella cortó la distancia.

Sus labios se rozaron, no fue un beso en toda regla, fue más una caricia tímida, sin movimiento alguno de parte de los dos. Ella se separó unos pocos milímetros, sus alientos chocándose, sus respiraciones entremezcladas, los ojos cerrados. De nuevo fue ella quien se armó de valor y chocó los labios contra los suyos en busca de un verdadero beso, que esta vez él no dudó en darle.

Las manos del rubio apretaron con más fuerza la cintura de la chica mientras ésta exigía que el encuentro de sus labios se volviera más apasionado. Draco, queriendo complacerla desde el fondo de su alma, y sin poder contenerse por tenerla al fin como tanto quería, la pegó a la pared con más brusquedad de la necesaria y se apretó contra ella en busca de la nula distancia entre sus cuerpos. Hermione recibió con ansias el ataque y abrió más la boca dispuesta a que el rubio la besara como ella había soñado desde aquella vez en que lo vió besando a Pansy Parkinson en tercer año.

Ya no se trataba de un simple beso y ambos eran plenamente concientes de éso. Lentamente pero con la máxima seguridad de sus actos, las manos fueron entrando en el juego y recorriendo hábilmente cada porción de piel descubierta, insinuando, calentando y tentando a partes iguales. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos observándose sin poder dar crédito a la situación.

"No te arrepientas ahora" Susurró ella con el miedo grabado en los ojos, dándole de nuevo un corto beso en los labios.

Draco parpadeó confuso.

"¿Arrepentirme?" Preguntó él al tiempo que dejaba un reguero de besos por su mandíbula.

Ella asintió y bajó la cabeza. El rubio se separó unos pocos centímetros, la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

"¿Por qué se supone que debería arrepentirme, Granger?" Su tono no fue dulce, fue exigente, demandante. Los ojos le brillaban con algo que la chica no supo describir y levantaba una de las perfectas cejas rubias de manera interrogante. Era el típico gesto Malfoy.

Ella desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior sin atreverse a contestarle. El slytherin sintió un tirón en la entrepierna ante el inocente gesto y bajó la cabeza mordiéndole el labio, comenzando con otro beso incluso más feroz que el anterior.

No supieron exactamente cuantos minutos, besos y caricias después fue que el pelirrojo dió señales de vida en el suelo, removiéndose y balbuceando incoherencias. Se separaron a duras penas.

"Deberías volver a tu sala común y avisarle de ésto a Potter".

Ella abrió los ojos con espanto. Él ni siquiera la miraba, tenía la cabeza ladeada y miraba al pelirrojo con una mueca de asco grabada en el rostro.

"No seas tonta, Granger" Le dijo una vez que el silencio de la chica hizo que la voltease a verla. "Avisarle de lo que sucedió con Weasley".

La chica asintió y él la soltó dando media vuelta, repentinamente molesto por el abrupto cambio de ella al mencionarle lo de hablar con Potter, como si lo que acabase de suceder no fuera digno de contar. Suspiró. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Que Granger se enorgulleciera de unos besos furtivos con un ex mortífago? Caminó apresuradamente hasta la torre de astronomía sin volver a mirar atrás ni un solo momento.

Hermione dejó escapar unas cuántas lágrimas mientras corría hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Qué quería? ¿Que Malfoy le declarase amor eterno por unos cuantos besos en un pasillo oscuro? Le hubiese gustado que él no se fuera tan fácilmente de allí, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si hubiera sido un maldito error.

()

"¿Qué rayos sucede con el trío de oro? Parece ser que tuvieron una pelea. ¿Has notado que Weasel ya no está con Potter y Granger?"

Estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, y Draco estaba seguro de que si Zabinni seguía hablando, le clavaría el cuchillo en la yugular. Gracias a Merlín Theo era el más centrado de los tres amigos y sabía cuándo callar y hacer callar a Zabinni.

"¿A quién le importa lo que haga el trío dorado, Blaise? Cállate y come".

Y como siempre, Zabinni ponía los ojos en blanco y seguía comiendo en silencio. Era rutina.

Draco también había notado ese distanciamiento, no era un ciego, solo que no le apetecía hablar sobre ello, ni siquiera pensar en ello. Ya había pasado más de una semana de su rescate a Granger y ella no le había dirigido ni una mirada en esos días. Nada de nada. Y éso le molestaba en demasía. ¿Cómo se dejaba besar de aquella manera y luego fingir que nada había sucedido?

La semana para él no había sido ménos que un infierno. Desde que se despertaba hasta que se volvía a acostar, la única que llenaba su mente era Granger. Sus labios, su lengua, sus caricias, su aroma, su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo pequeño moldeándose bajo sus manos. La obsesión que tenía con ella y había ido acrecentándose con los años, en ménos de dos segundos se había convertido en una insana enfermedad que amenazaba con consumirlo. Antes la veía de lejos y la deseaba ¿Cómo no desearla ahora que la había probado? Hizo de todo para encontrarse con la chica durante aquellos siete largos y caóticos días, pero ella lo había ignorado sin piedad, se escabullía a todo momento. Era una maldita locura que estaba a punto de enloquecerlo.

Al término del desayuno tenían clase de pociones justamente con Gryffindor, y él no estaba seguro de poder aguantar estar tanto tiempo encerrado en la misma habitación que ella, por más que estuviera rodeada de gente. No confiaba en que se controlaría para no saltarle al cuello como si fuera algún vampiro que quisiera probar hasta la última gota de su sangre. Él quería, sí, pero no su sangre, quería todo de ella, absolutamente todo, hasta su alma.

Con paso lento se desvió del camino al aula dejando una vez más que sus pies hicieran el resto, los cuales luego de un momento terminaron llevándolo al mismo pasillo en el que se había besado con la gryffindor.

Para su gran sorpresa, se encontró con ella recostada en la pared en el mismo lugar en el que él la había colocado para besarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar agitada. Los recuerdos hicieron mella en su memoria.

Hermione sintió la presencia de alguien taladrándola con la mirada y abrió los ojos de golpe. Allí, parado en mitad del pasillo oscuro y frío se encontraba el rubio que invadía sus pensamientos de día y de noche.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" Preguntó con la voz seca.

"No puedo creer que la sabelotodo Granger se pierda una clase. Debe ser un milagro, o algún fenómeno extraño que sólo se ve cada cuatrocientos años".

No pudo evitar ser sarcástico. Su mente estaba llena de imágenes indecentes, de lo que podría hacerle allí mismo contra esa pared húmeda y dura. Ella lo miró con furia.

"¿Vienes a besarme y luego a dejarme tirada por siete días más, Malfoy?"

Él frunció el ceño.

"Fuiste tú quien me ignoró toda la maldita semana, Granger".

Arrastraba las palabras casi con desgana y ella tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la voz y la forma de hablar del rubio, razón por la cual siempre continuaba con las discusiones cuando él la molestaba, para escucharlo hablar sin importar que fuesen insultos en su contra los que profería.

"Tú te arrepentiste de lo que pasó y te fuiste sin decirme nada". Musitó ella apretando los dientes.

Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo y en dos zancadas estuvo parado justo frente a ella.

"¿De qué rayos se supone que me arrepentí, Granger? Explícamelo por que no lo entiendo".

"De haberte besado con una sangresucia, de haber sucumbido a tus más bajos instintos con una maldita impura" Murmuró Hermione con los ojos húmedos y los puños clavados en el pecho de él.

"¿De qué demonios hablas? Fuiste tú quien se ha escabullido toda la semana" La tomó de las muñecas con fuerza, lastimándola. "No me miras, no me prestas atención, ni siquiera te dejas ver por los pasillos del colegio para que me acerque a hablar contigo. ¡Y no hagas alusión a la sangre! Hace como un año que he dejado de llamarte así".

Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos color miel abiertos de par en par. Era una lucha de voluntades, de orgullo. Una guerra de miradas, el mercurio contra la miel.

"¿Quiere decir que ya no soy una impura ahora?" Preguntó ella casi con sorna.

"¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Dónde estuviste los últimos años? ¿Plantando tulipanes en Holanda? La maldita guerra ha destruido lo que las familias sangrepuras han tratado de perpetuar: la ignorancia. ¿Crees que alguien llegará lejos mientras siga creyendo en la idiotez de la sangre?"

"¡¿Entonces por qué me besaste y te fuiste sin decirme nada?!" Chilló ella como una niña pequeña.

Él se pasó las manos por el pelo.

"El idiota de Weasley estaba por despertar ¿Se suponía que tenía que quedarme?"

"¡No me refiero a éso! ¿Es que acaso no te gustó? ¿No fue suficiente para tí?"

Su voz tembló y Draco la pegó a la pared besándole el cuello y pegando la nariz a la piel de ella. Hermione se estremeció. Él aspiró profundamente.

"Me gustó más de lo recomendable, Granger. Y no creas que ésos son mis más bajos instintos.. Puedo demostrarte cuáles son sin problema".

Un jadeo se escapó de Hermione cuando el rubio pegó la cadera a la de ella e hizo que se la rodeara con una pierna, acariciando el muslo bajo la pollera en el proceso.

"Pero..."

Él suspiró.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Te fuiste. No dijiste ni hiciste nada. ¡Te fuiste dejándome aquí..."

Él se separó abruptamente y pateó el suelo antes de explotar.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera Granger? ¿Que te confesara mi amor? ¿Que dijera que estoy completamente enamorado de tí desde cuarto año? ¿Que quise matar a Potter y a Krum cuando leí el artículo de Skeeter por eso me burlé tanto? ¿Que en quinto año acepté ser parte de aquella idiotez de la brigada inquisitorial solo para poder estar siempre pendiente de tus pasos? ¿Que quise ahorcar a mi padre cuando te hirió en el Ministerio? ¿Que cuando me marcaron como mortífago todas mis esperanzas de poder tenerte murieron, eso si alguna vez las tuve? ¿Querías que te dijera que casi asesiné a los golpes a McLaggen por haberte acompañado a la estúpida fiesta de navidad de Slughorn? ¿Que en la única persona en la que pensé al tratar de asesinar a Dumbledore fue en tí, por éso no pude matarlo? ¿Que casi muero cuando apareciste en mi mansión el año pasado? ¿Que casi fui capaz de asesinar por la espalda a mi tía Bellatrix cuando te torturaba y que solamente no lo hice por que mi madre me lo impidió? ¿Que cuando la batalla en Hogwarts terminó yo solamente te buscaba a tí entre los sobrevivientes para ver que estuvieras bien? ¿Que en mi juicio casi me desmayo al verte testificar a mi favor? ¿Que no salí de mi habitación por una semana al enterarme de tu compromiso con la comadreja? ¿Que evito mirarte en clases porque cada vez que lo hago me duele ver que eres un imposible? ¿Que cada vez que me cruzo contigo sufro por no tenerte? ¿Que cada noche sueño contigo? ¿Que no maté al pelirrojo la otra vez solo porque me preocupaba más tu estado que hacerle vomitar sus tripas? ¿Que cada beso que nos dimos los guardaré en mi memoria por siempre? ¿Qué diablos querías que dijera? ¿Que te odio más que a nadie en este jodido mundo por que no puedo evitar amarte con locura? ¡Dime que mierda querías, Granger!"

El puño del rubio se estrelló contra la pared a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica, pero Hermione ni se inmutó. Estaba fascinada viendo como el rostro del muchacho estaba levemente enrojecido, respiraba agitado, su pecho subía y bajada frenéticamente, tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y los ojos estaban aguados, brillando llenos de furia y lo que parecía ser impotencia.

Ella estampó sus labios contra los suyos en un rápido movimiento, haciendo que Draco casi perdiese el equilibrio. El joven correspondió al beso con rabia, siendo muy diferente al de la vez anterior. Se devoraron como si fueran hambrientos con un manjar frente a ellos, como si fueran caminantes en el desierto que encontraron un oasis luego de días sin alivio. Se comieron las bocas en besos apasionados nunca antes dados ni recibidos por ninguno de los dos.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados.

"Me gustas desde tercer año" Dijo ella.

Él abrió los ojos con asombro y sonrió de medio lado con aquel gesto de marca registrada. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué acababa de pasar, ni a qué se debía aquel brote repentino de sinceridad. Hermione siguió hablando a la carrerilla sin medir lo que decía y arriesgándose a que Malfoy aplastara su corazón de un solo movimiento.

"Odié a Parkinson por poder quedarse contigo en la enfermería cuando fingiste agonizar por el ataque de Buckbeack. Desde aquella vez fuiste mi perdición".

Él lanzó una carcajada divertida y la pegó a su pecho. A Hermione le pareció haber escuchado el sonido más hermoso de todo el mundo, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco Malfoy reir sinceramente sin atisbo de burla ni malicia. Ella rió con él.

"No sé que quieres, Granger, ni a qué llevará todo ésto, pero quiero que estés aquí hoy a medianoche. Tenemos un asunto que resolver".

Ella asintió aún con la respiración dificultosa por los besos, y siguió así incluso cuando la figura esbelta y varonil del rubio se perdió en una esquina.

()

"¡Maldición, Hermione! ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?"

"¡Nada, Ronald! Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. ¿Podrías dejarme estudiar en paz?"

La chica bufó hastiada y volvió a esconder la nariz entre su libro de historia de la magia. Toda la sala común era testigo de la pelea número veinte de la pareja en ménos de tres días.

"¿Nada? ¿¡Nada!? ¿Estás segura, Hermione? ¡Porque me parece que sí hay algo! Primero me dejas de hablar por una semana, ya te pedí disculpas y dijiste que me perdonabas por lo que sucedió. Y de repente, hace unos días que estás totalmente cambiada ¿¡Qué pasa contigo!?"

Ella levantó la mirada y lo fulminó con los ojos. Toda la sala estaba en tensión esperando ansiosos la respuesta de la chica, como si de una telenovela fascinante se tratase.

Hermione optó por el silencio y se enfrascó en su lectura de nuevo.

"¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Estás en esos días de la mujer o qué rayos?"

Toda la sala ahogó un jadeo.

"¡Me cansé, Ronald Weasley! ¡Eso sucedió! Que me cansé y ya no toler..."

"¿Te cansaste? ¿¡Te cansaste!? ¿De qué rayos se supone que te cansaste?" Interrumpió el pelirrojo a los gritos.

"¡DE TÍ! ¡ME CANSÉ DE TÍ, RON!" Me cansé de tí. Me cansé de tu presencia, de tus malos modales, de tu falta de sensibilidad. Me cansé de tener que soportar tu estupidez día tras día. Me cansé de tu forma de comer y de que me interrumpas constantemente. Me cansé de tus celos infundados y tu poco interés hacia mí. Me cansé de que te pases la vida hablando de quidditch y que jamás tengas un tema decente de conversación. Me cansé de tus quejas, de tus pataletas, de tus crisis de diva, de tu ego y de tu orgullo. ¡Me cansé de todo, Ron! Me cansé de continuar con esta farsa. No te amo Ronald, y jamás podré hacerlo. ¡Este compromiso se termina! Se termina el noviazgo y cualquier futuro compartido. ¡Me cansé!"

Y sin oportunidad de una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo se levantó y se dirigió a las escaleras con rumbo a su cuarto.

Ron se dejó caer teatralmente en el sillón antes ocupado por ella y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Había sido un estúpido. Ginny ya le había dicho que algo así sucedería. Se quería colgar del techo. ¿Cuántas veces su hermana le había dicho que Hermione llegaría a su límite? No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella se alejaba así de su vida. Algo tendría que hacer. Tal vez si le compraba algún regalo. Había visto que en la Tienda de Quidditch ya tenían los boletos para el mundial, quizás a Hermione le gustaría ir...

()

"¿Has oído la última noticia? Granger y el pobretón se separaron. Ya no están juntos, parece que ni son amigos. No habrá boda ¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado? Yo siempre dije que Granger era demasiada mujer para el idiota de Weasley"

Zabinni comentaba emocionado el último gran chisme que recorría el castillo mientras soplaba una taza de té para que se enfriase. Draco lo ignoraba olímpicamente como era habitual por las mañanas.

"¿A quién le importa la vida de Granger y la comadreja, Blaise? Cállate y come". Le decía Theo rodando los ojos.

Claro que Draco sabía sobre la ruptura del Weasel y Granger, ella misma se lo había contado la noche anterior entre beso y beso mientras se refregaba contra él en plan de matarlo por combustión espontánea. Él no había podido más que pegarla a la pared y tratar de succionarle el alma a través de besos como si fuera un dementor.

La noticia le había caído totalmente de sorpresa, y la alegría que le invadía era tan grande que, si no fuera un Malfoy ya hubiera bailado sobre las mesas del Gran Comedor en una perfecta imitación de su tía Bellatrix en sus mejores tiempos.

En ese mismo momento Hermione levantó la vista de su plato y la clavó en él. Draco hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en un breve saludo y ella sonrió volviendo a centrarse en su desayuno.

Theo observó el cruce de miradas y quedó estupefacto. ¿De qué se había perdido?

()

Los días pasaban tan rápidos que un mes parecía como si fuera una semana. Los encuentros en el pasillo del séptimo piso habían cesado para dar paso a la sala de los menesteres, donde acudían sin falta a una sesión de besos, caricias y charlas cada noche a la hora habitual, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce.

"¿Crees que ésto nos llevará a algún lado?"

Hermione estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Draco, en una posición bastante interesante para el rubio, quien desviaba la mirada de sus ojos al sensual escote que ella lucía esa noche.

"Será a donde tú quieras, Granger".

"¿Y si quiero que nos lleve muy lejos?"

Draco centró los ojos en los de ella y suspiró al percatarse de que la conversación se encaminaba hacia senderos escabrosos, cosa que él sabía tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

Habían estado viéndose por más de un mes, a escondidas, compartiendo secretos y caricias. Si bien no eran amantes en todo el sentido de la palabra, tampoco eran novios, ni mucho ménos. Y su relación no se basaba en la amistad. Draco sabía que ella no se sentiría cómoda pisando en falso por tanto tiempo, y a decir verdad, a él tampoco le gustaba. La quería, la amaba. De éso estaba seguro. Pero...y ella? ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse? Con aquella pequeña declaración de intenciones, aquel «¿Y si quiero que nos lleve muy lejos?» ella estaba dándole confianza para que él diera ese paso que estaba pensando dar desde hacía un tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con éso?" Preguntó él.

Ella se mordió el labio y él resistió la tentación de lanzarse sobre ella y arrancárselo de entre los dientes con los de él mismo.

"¿Qué sucederá cuando terminemos el colegio?" Murmuró Hermione.

Draco suspiró una vez más y la sentó correctamente en su regazo, de manera que la posición no lo entretuviera.

"Yo..tengo algunos compromisos" Dijo él. Sintió como la muchacha se tensaba entre sus brazos pero decidió seguir. "¿Qué harás tú?"

Esperaba que le dijera que buscaría empleo en el Ministerio, o quizás en Hogwarts. En todo caso, que iría a estudiar medimagia o alguna carrera especialmente difícil.

Su respuesta lo sorprendió, y abrió puertas que él pensaba estaban cerradas.

"Aún no lo sé". Musitó ella con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente y la vista perdida en un punto fijo en la pared, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de humedad.

"Te casarás con ella ¿No es así? Anunciaron tu compromiso en El Profeta en enero" Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerlas, al igual que las lágrimas.

Él solamente le besó la coronilla y no hablaron más por esa noche. Draco sonreía sin que ella pudiera verlo.

Tres semanas pasaron sin que volvieran a mencionar el tema.

()

"¿Por qué terminaste tu compromiso con Astoria? Es decir, es la chiquilla Greengrass ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Zabinni se llenaba la boca de cereales esperando una respuesta del rubio que sabía no llegaría jamás. Era de mañana, Draco no abriría la boca ni con un imperius.

"¿A quién le importan los problemas de Draco y Astoria? Él sabe quién es la mejor para su vida, Blaise. Cállate y come". Decía cansinamente Theodore Nott.

El rubio ignoró a sus amigos y se concentró en Hermione, quien bebía de su taza de té en la mesa de Gryffindor. Desdoblaba despreocupadamente la edición del día de El Profeta mientras Potter y la chica Weasley parloteaban sin parar de algo que él no podía escuchar.

Sonrió disimuladamente cuando la bruja leyó la primera plana del diario.

_«El ex-mortífago Draco Malfoy cancela compromiso nupcial con Astoria Greengrass». _

La castaña escupió el té que tenía en la boca bañando a sus amigos en frente de ella, y Longbottom que estaba sentado a su lado le palmeaba la espalda por el repentino ataque de tos que sufrió la leona.

_«El ex-mortífago Draco Malfoy, heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna, ha cancelado repentinamente su compromiso nupcial con la bella Astoria Greengrass, hija menor de Edmund Greengrass, el magnate de la industria del comercio en el mundo mágico. _

_Recordemos que en enero del corriente año, Draco Malfoy había anunciado públicamente su compromiso con la joven bruja de 17 años. _

_En la mañana de ayer, el mismo Malfoy envió a nuestras oficinas un comunicado de prensa anunciando el fin de la relación con la señorita Greengrass, sin dar a conocer las razones de la separación»._

Esa noche ella fue especialmente apasionada. Tanto así que Draco se animó a llegar a tercera base con la castaña.

El slytherin jamás había sido un joven que se decantara por respetar a sus parejas. En primer lugar porque éstas eran ocasionales, y en segundo lugar porque nunca había buscado a las mujeres más que para el sexo. En ninguna ocasión había gozado de una relación como en la que estaba actualmente, o lo que fuera que tenía con Granger.

Así que cuando ella se movió deliberadamente sobre su entrepierna, él dedujo tener vía libre para tocar a su gusto el cuerpo de la que le gustaba llamar «su» chica dentro de su cabeza. Y cuando Hermione le quitó la remera en un acto desenfrenado y completamente desbordada de excitación, él aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con ella y colar las manos donde ningún otro había llegado aún.

Decir que Hermione aulló de placer es quedarse corto. Draco no solo hizo que tocara el cielo con las manos, sino que, como ella pensó en el momento, hizo que invadiera el cielo arrasando con todos los ángeles a su paso.

Y así, con los torsos desnudos, la pollera de ella subida hasta la cintura y la ropa interior empapada, y la entrepierna de él visiblemente abultada, fue que Draco se lo pidió.

"Ahora soy un hombre libre. Sé mi novia, Granger". Más bien fue una exigencia al estilo Malfoy.

Ella lo miró sin pronunciar palabra por un momento que a él le pareció una eternidad quemándose en el infierno. Su única respuesta fue un beso abrasador y la mano colándose entre los pantalones de él.

()

"¿No crees que Hermione está rara?" Preguntó por undécima vez Harry a su novia.

Ginny suspiró por undécima vez también y se dignó a contestar por primera vez.

"¿Qué es lo que está mal con ella? Yo la veo feliz".

"Ése es el problema, Gin. Parece que está constantemente con copas de más. Es decir, es como cuando abusa de la cerveza de mantequilla y está más emocionada de lo normal".

"¿Estás diciendo que está ebria constantemente?".

Harry bufó y la pelirroja rió sonoramente.

"Vamos, cariño, sea lo que sea que suceda con Hermione es algo bueno. Debemos estar felices por ella, ahora la vemos sonreír más y ya no está tan histérica. Agradezcamos a Merlín su cambio, o a quien sea que la haga feliz por las noches".

El moreno se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar hablar a su futura esposa.

"¿Estás diciendo que...?"

"Ajá. ¿Ojos brillosos? ¿Risitas adolescentes? ¿Mirada perdida y soñadora? ¿Escapadas nocturnas? ¿Y has visto esas manchas rojas en su cuello? Definitivamente hay alguien que la alegra y no es el idiota de mi hermano, gracias al cielo".

Harry no pudo más que llevarse una mano a la boca en señal de desconcierto. Así fue que los encontró Ron.

"¿Qué es tan malo?" Preguntó al ver el rostro del moreno.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a levantarse para buscar a su amiga en el mapa del merodeador. Ginny lo dejó hacer y sonrió al imaginarse la excusa que inventaría la castaña para negar su romance con el caballero desconocido.

"¿A dónde va Harry?" Preguntó Ron. Ginny se encogió de hombros y lo ignoró, tal como venía haciendo los dos últimos meses.

Harry encontró la etiqueta de Hermione en la biblioteca, como era habitual. Sin dudarlo fue hasta ella, guardándose el mapa en el bolsillo sabiendo que la encontraría en la mesa de siempre enfrascada en la lectura de uno de sus adorados libros.

Pudo ver como Malfoy entró al recinto antes que él, sin percatarse de la presencia del moreno, quien se alivió de no tener que cruzarse con el rubio, con quien pese a ya no tener rencillas aún podía notar cierta tensión entre ellos.

Cuando se acercó hasta la mesa del fondo que habitualmente ocupaba su hermana del alma, encontró sus cosas, mas no a ella. Pero unas risitas provenientes del pasillo de «Historia de la magia: La contienda del queso» le llamó la atención. Lentamente se acercó hasta allí y lo que vió lo dejó de una sola pieza.

"Basta, Draco, basta". Reía suavemente la castaña, sentada en la mesa del estante, con el slytherin posicionado entre sus piernas dándole besos en el cuello. Las manos de él subían por sobre la ropa, por la cintura de ella hasta que llegaron a los senos de la bruja, quien profirió un pequeño gemido cuando el rubio apretó uno de ellos. Rápidamente él la acalló con un beso y Hermione movió las caderas frotándose contra él sugerentemente.

Harry corrió a la salida de la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo, y siguió corriendo y corriendo sin rumbo, hasta terminar en la torre de astronomía, la cual evitaba debido a los recuerdos que le traía. Cuando la brisa fresca de abril chocó contra su rostro se permitió volver a respirar. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a lo que acababa de ver.

Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas. Necesitaba relajarse y ordenar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba asesinar a Malfoy. Necesitaba confiar en que Hermione sabía lo que hacía. Necesitaba abrirse la cabeza y sacarse el cerebro para dejar de pensar tanto. Oh, Merlín, necesitaba una copa de whisky de fuego.

()

"¿Harry?" Preguntó la castaña cuando vislumbró una figura en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común esa misma noche.

"¿No crees que es muy tarde para un paseo nocturno, Mione?"

Hermione se obligó a serenarse y sonrió falsamente en la oscuridad, aún sabiendo que Harry no la vería ya que ella estaba de espaldas a él.

"Iba a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia. No puedo dormir y..."

"¿Por qué no se lo pediste a Winkie?".

"Sabes que no me gusta abusar de los elfos, ya es muy tarde y..."

"¿Por qué no me lo contaste Mione?".

Harry lanzó su bomba a bocajarro y esperó la reacción de ella.

La castaña tragó grueso y el moreno fue capaz de escuchar el ritmo frenético de su corazón. Por más que buscó algo que contestarle no supo defenderse ni encontrar una excusa creíble.

"Pensé que eramos amigos, que confiabas en mí. No me importa con quien salgas, Mione. Lo que me importa es que no tengas la confianza suficiente para compartirlo conmigo".

El dolor en la voz de su mejor amigo le partió el corazón. Dió media vuelta y se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado el chico, se sentó a su lado y él la atrajo hacia sí recostándola contra su pecho.

"Pensé que te molestarías". Contestó simplemente ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No digo que no me sorprendió, pero soy conciente de que eres una persona mayor y autosuficiente. Sabes lo que haces. Y además jamás me interpondría entre lo que te hace feliz. ¿Él te hace feliz, Mione?"

Hermione sonrió. "Mucho".

"No niego que al principio quise pegar el grito al cielo, pero luego lo pensé mejor. La guerra ha terminado, deberían terminar también los prejuicios y las tontas peleas sin sentido. Él se merece una oportunidad, el Wizengamot lo ha encontrado inocente, ya todo ha pasado. Una marca no define quien es, sino sus actos. Y él demostró con creces en los momentos más difíciles que en el fondo es una buena persona. Si tú viste algo en él que lo haga digno de tu compañía, bien. Además, si tú eres feliz, yo también soy feliz"

Harry la obligó a contarle detalle por detalle cómo había comenzado todo, desde lo que ella escondía desde tercer año hasta el encuentro que tendrían que tener aquella misma noche. El moreno se sorprendió y se enfureció en los momentos exactos, queriendo matar a Ron al recordar el intento de violación y ahora que se enteraba, hacerle un altar a Malfoy por salvar a Hermione.

"¿Y te besó así sin más?".

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía por la inusitada curiosidad de su hermano. "Fui yo quien lo besó, pero estamos empatados, él fue quien se declaró".

Cuando Draco recibió a una nutria plateada diciéndole escuetamente "No podré ir, Harry lo descubrió" se preparó mentalmente para un ataque en un pasillo desierto, o veneno en su jugo de calabaza e incluso un puñetazo o unos cuantos golpes en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando Harry lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al día siguiente, tuvo que recojer su mandíbula del suelo.

()

"¿Sabías que Potter y Granger no dejan de mirar hacia acá? Es la cuarta mañana que hacen lo mismo, Draco".

"¿A quién le importa donde miren Potter y Granger, Blaise? Seguro nos encuentran interesantes y no pueden dejar de admirarnos. Cállate y come".

Theo compartió una mirada divertida con Draco, quien le había contado la noche anterior de su relación clandestina con la princesa de Gryffindor. No podía estar más alegre por su mejor amigo, al fín encontraba el amor. Y casi por instinto buscó a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw, quien le devolvió una mirada enamorada.

Draco no había podido creérselo cuando Hermione llevó a Potter consigo a la Sala de Menesteres al día siguiente de que el moreno se enterase. Había sido un encuentro tenso y lleno de silencios, al final el moreno no se aguantó y le recitó una serie de normas y obligaciones para con Hermione, que iban desde respetarla hasta no molestarla mientras estudiaba porque se ponía de los pelos.

Y el obviamente infaltable "Te juro que si le rompes el corazón yo te mato, Malfoy. Te mato ¿Me oíste?".

Hermione lo había recompesado bien al día que le siguió a ése, ya que Potter no quiso saber nada de dejarlos solos en la misma habitación. Y hacía bien, ya que cuando se quedaban solos eran puro fuego, piel y pasión.

Draco moría por llevarla a su cama y hacerla suya sin contemplaciones, pero quería que Hermione estuviese totalmente segura de dar ese paso, por éso, por más que las cosas se descontrolaban a veces y terminaban semidesnudos jadeando y sin poder respirar correctamente, era él quien llevaba la voz cantante y ponía punto final a sus juegos. Aunque cada vez éstos se hacían más fogosos, llegando cada día un poco más lejos.

"Te extrañaré en estas vacaciones. ¿Estás segura que no puedes quedarte?" Preguntó el.

"Mis padres quieren que vaya con ellos. Luego de todo lo que ha pasado están más sensibles, valoran más la familia y según sus propias palabras «no quieren desperdiciar ni un solo momento»".

"Escápate unos días" Murmuró él. A ella le brillaron los ojos.

"No sería una mala idea".

Las vacaciones de Pascua estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. En realidad estaban a pocas horas y ninguno de los dos se quedaría en el castillo. Ella iría a Londres a visitar a sus padres y él volvería a Malfoy Manor a pasar las vacaciones en la más completa soledad, lo cual sería fácil de solucionar si Hermione accedía a su petición.

()

"Oh, tú debes ser Draco. ¡Minnie me ha hablado mucho de tí!"

La madre de Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja en el umbral de la puerta, recibiendo la visita de su nuevo -primer- yerno.

Draco estaba seguro de que si la castaña terminaría siendo como su madre en veinte años, él no tendría problemas de seguir a su lado. La mujer era de la misma estatura que Hermione, el mismo cabello y la misma sonrisa perfecta. Solamente los ojos diferían con los de su chica. Su madre los tenía azules como el cielo.

Hermione apareció detrás de su madre negando efusivamente con la cabeza a la vez que mostraba un gesto de pánico que enterneció a Draco.

"Solo le he contado esta tarde, y no mucho" Le susurró ella cuando lo saludó. Draco la miró con diversión.

El padre de Hermione era un tipo alto y fornido que casi intimidaba. Casi porque el rostro era la personificación de la amabilidad y el carisma. Y los ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de Hermione.

"¿Y tus padres qué hacen Draco?" Preguntó Jane, la madre de la castaña, mientras cenaban.

Tanto Draco como Hermione se tensaron por unos instantes y compartieron una mirada que los mayores no supieron interpretar.

"Verá, señora Granger, ellos..."

"Los padres de Draco fallecieron hace unos meses, mamá" Informó la ojimiel.

Tanto Jane como Gerard se quedaron sin palabras, para luego deshacerse en disculpas y las condolencias tradicionales.

La cena transcurrió en paz, podría decirse que todos los comensales disfrutaron al máximo, tanto de la comida como de la compañía. Hermione sabía que Draco ya se los había metido en el bolsillo desde que apareció en la puerta vestido con un exquisito traje negro que le caía como un guante. Su madre adoraba a los hombres que usaban traje.

Al término de la cena, mientras compartían el postre en la sala, Hermione sacó a colación el tema de la dura, fría y triste soledad de Draco en lo que restaba de vacaciones. El rubio tosió incómodo en más de una ocasión.

"Entonces, por éso... ¿No creen que sería bueno que Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna y yo vayamos a pasar la semana con él?"

Draco se tensó al escuchar el plan maquiavélico de Hermione. ¿Los Weasley, Potter y la lunática en su mansión?

"¿Dices que irán Harry y Ron también?" Preguntó su padre. Ella asintió solemnemente.

El matrimonio compartió una mirada y repentinamente Jane dijo haber olvidado algo en la cocina y Gerard tenía que ayudarla, y se dirigieron hacia allí dejando a solas a la pareja.

"¿Te volviste loca, Granger?" Susurró Draco.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Te encantará, Malfoy".

Los padres de la chica volvieron enseguida, anunciando que sería estupendo que Draco contara con la presencia de todos los amigos en su casa para no sentirse tan solo. Obviamente Hermione también podría ir.

()

"¿A qué hora llegarán Potter y las comadrejas?" Preguntó mosqueado el rubio cuando salieron de la chimenea de Malfoy Manor.

Hermione no le dió tiempo a reaccionar. Se lanzó sobre él y cayeron en la impecable y costosísima alfombra persa que Narcissa había comprado en uno de sus muchos viajes por el mundo.

"No llegarán nunca". Susurró ella contra sus labios.

Cuando Draco entendió lo que su novia había hecho, se sintió el hombre más feliz del planeta. En realidad no la tenía como la jovencita que mentía a los padres para escaparse con el novio a una semana de pasión. Pero tampoco se quejaba de que al final lo fuese.

Los besos iban subiendo de tono, las manos moviéndose sin parar, acariciando, estrujando, sensibilizando todo a su paso. La ropa rápidamente pasó a ser un estorbo, y como ya era habitual en ellos, minutos después quedaron jadeando en ropa interior luego de complacerse manualmente el uno al otro.

El rubio dió un respingo cuando sintió a Hermione sobre él una vez más. Un brillo especial le cubría los ojos y el cuerpo parecía estar ardiéndole en puro fuego.

"Vamos a tu habitación". Murmuró ella con la voz ronca antes de volver a besarlo y frotarse contra él.

Draco sabía que el momento había llegado. Podía sentir el amor que la castaña le tenía. Cada mañana cuando se enviaban miradas veladas desde sus respectivas mesas en el Gran Comedor, los besos robados en los pasillos, los largos abrazos sin palabras, las caricias en la Sala de Menesteres, las sonrisas disimuladas, las notitas en clase, el magnífico tiempo que pasaban juntos y que nunca parecía ser suficiente. Y el dolor insoportable cuando no estaban juntos. Era amor.

Y él se había creído muerto cuando fue marcado como mortífago. Pensó que jamás podría amar ni ser amado, que perdía aquella capacidad tan hermosa e importante de la cual su madre se pasaba hablando y leyendo en sus libros. Y cuando sus padres lo abandonaron, Lucius condenado al beso del dementor y su madre muriendo de tristeza un mes después, pensó que jamás volvería a levantarse ni a ver la luz detrás de tanta oscuridad.

Y llegó Hermione. Ella, la que siempre estuvo ahí, alumbrando el camino inconcientemente. La que lo hacía sentir vivo, la que con su simple existencia le llenaba el alma. Cuanto odiaba las estúpidas enseñanzas sobre la sangre limpia y la sucia cuando eso creaba un muro de concreto entre él y ella, una frontera infranqueable. Jamás podía acercarse a ella porque tenía que ser un Malfoy, adorador de la sangre. Y éso lo mataba lentamente, todos los días un poco más.

Pero el destino, a veces generoso y a veces cruel, hizo que se encontrase con ella en ese pasillo oscuro aquel día, y aquí estaba ahora..haciéndole el amor en su habitación de Malfoy Manor, con todos los cuadros de sus antepasados gritando insultos y blasfemias en su contra.

Y él no podría jamás ser más feliz.

La carne suave y caliente de Hermione que se cerraba alrededor de él, transportándolos de la tierra al paraiso, los besos anhelantes, los gemidos incontrolables, los jadeos, todo el conjunto creando un magnífico baile y una melodía mágica que los unía en cuerpo y alma, más allá del tiempo y el espacio.

Y con los insultos de todo los Malfoy de fondo y la lluvia que caía suave creando un dulce arrullo, lo que retumbó en toda la mansión esa noche fueron las palabras dichas al unísono por los dos, al mismo tiempo y mirándose a los ojos.

"Te amo".

()

"¿Por qué Granger y tú se miran tanto, Draco?"

"¿A quién le importa a quién mira Draco, Blaise? Cállate y come".

El rubio sonrió de lado cuando escuchó la pregunta de su amigo. Compartió una mirada rápida con Theo y tomó aire para darle la noticia al italiano.

"Estoy saliendo con Hermione desde febrero. Es mi..novia".

Blaise se atragantó con una cuchara de cereales y Theo tuvo que palmearle la espalda.

A Draco al principio le divirtió, pero cuando ya pasaban como cinco minutos y el moreno seguía mirándolo fijamente con sus dos faroles oscuros atravesándole el alma, se sintió incómodo y preocupado.

"Mira, Blaise, todo comenzó en cuar..."

Pero el moreno no lo dejó terminar.

"¿¡Me estás hablando?! ¿Por la mañana? ¡¿Sabes qué hora es, Draco?"

"¿Qué?" Tanto Theo como el rubio se miraron confundidos.

"¡Siete años! ¡Por siete años me he sentado contigo en el desayuno! ¡Por siete años no he oído ni una sola palabra antes de las once de la mañana! ¿Y vienes un día como si nada y me hablas?"

Blaise se veía tan indignado.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Blaise?"

"¿De qué estoy hablando, Draco? ¡De que eres un desconsiderado! Me hubieras avisado ayer de que de la nada hablarías por la mañana. ¡No puedes darme estas emociones así como así!"

"Blaise"

"¡Es una locura! Mira, todo el mundo tiene tradiciones, todas las grandes familias, los grandes imperios..."

"Blaise"

"...las culturas tienen sus propias tradiciones. Y nosotros Draco, nosotros tres tenemos varias, una de ellas, la más importante..."

"Blaise"

"...es que el desayuno es sagrado para tí. No hablas, no demuestras que estás vivo. Eres un vegetal. Todas las mañanas. Todas. ¿Entiendes? To-das. Y si un día..."

"¡GRANGER Y YO ESTAMOS SALIENDO Y ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA MALDICIÓN!".

Y Blaise se calló.

Y todo el Gran Comedor se calló. La profesora McGonagall se quedó con la taza de té a medio camino. Hagrid dejó de masticar. Harry miró a Hermione con pánico. Luna Lovegood sonreía como si nada sucediese. Los de la mesa de Slytherin miraron a Draco como si fuese un mono cantando ópera. La mesa de Hufflepuff miraba a Hermione como si hubiera asesinado a sus hijos. Los de Ravenclaw estaban en shock, y la mesa de Gryffindor no tardó en estallar en protestas y exigir explicaciones.

Hermione miró a Draco y tragó grueso. Nunca habían hablado de hacer pública su relación, habían acordado mantenerla en secreto por tiempo indefinido. No tenían muy claro lo que harían en el futuro. Él había terminado con Astoria pero eso no aseguraba nada. Ella le había presentado a sus padres, así como presentó a Ron. Se amaban, lo tenían claro pero ¿Soportarían la opinión de la sociedad?

Una sola mirada de Draco le confirmó que estando a su lado soportaría todo, aún estando en el ojo del huracán.

"¿¡QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?!".

"¿Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy? Tiene que ser una maldita broma".

"¡QUE ZORRA! ¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a un mortífago?".

"Maldita suertuda, es obvio que lo tiene hechizado con Amortentia".

"Malfoy tiene que estar planeando algo oscuro".

"¿Qué clase de broma cruel es ésta?".

"Es una asquerosa, se acuesta con un asesino".

"¡BASTA! ¡TODOS A SUS CLASES!" Gritó la voz amplificada de Minerva McGonagall. "¡AHORA! Malfoy y Granger quédense aquí"

Una por una las mesas fueron vaciándose quedando solamente la serpiente y la leona en medio del Gran Comedor, observándose en silencio ante la atenta mirada de la directora, quien no tardó en caminar hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y llamar al rubio para que se reuniera con ella y con Hermione.

"¿Podría explicarme qué clase de broma es ésta, señor Malfoy? Le recuerdo que su situación legal es muy delicada, así que le recomiendo que..."

"No es una broma, profesora" La interrumpió Hermione con los ojos encendidos. "Draco y yo estamos juntos".

La anciana lanzó una risita irónica. "Permítame dudarlo, señorita Granger".

"¿Cuál es el problema, profesora?"

Draco hablaba entre dientes y arrastrando las sílabas. ¿Quién rayos se creía aquella anciana para dudar de su palabra? Vale que había sido dicha en un momento desesperado pero no por eso dejaba de ser cierta.

"El problema, señor Malfoy, es que frente a mí tengo a una de las mejores brujas que Hogwarts ha tenido desde Rowena Ravenclaw. Siendo la señorita Granger dueña de una mente tan privilegiada, heroína de guerra y defensora acérrima de los derechos humanos y en general, no veo lógico ni posible que tenga algún affair con usted, un...usted".

"¿Un mortífago, profesora?" Preguntó él con sorna. "¿Tanto le cuesta pronunciarlo?"

La mujer ignoró el tono de Draco y continuó hablando como si nada, ante la estupefacta mirada de la castaña quien se esforzaba en procesar lo que oía.

"Esta declaración tan...ridícula, obviamente causó -y causará aún más- un alboroto de grandes proporciones el cual ni Hogwarts ni el mundo mágico están en condiciones de..."

"Somos novios, profesora" Dijo suavemente Hermione tomando la mano del slytherin.

La reacción de McGonagall fue totalmente inesperada e innecesaria. Levantó la varita y en ménos de dos segundos Draco se encontraba de manos atadas alejado a unos tres metros de Hermione.

"Será solo hasta que vengan los aurores" Anunció.

"¿¡Pero qué hace?!" Chilló Hermione levantándose y apuntando a la anciana al pecho.

"La protejo, señorita Granger. Siempre supe que volver a aceptar al señor Malfoy en el colegio sería un error, pero jamás pensé que sería un peligro de esta categoría. Esperaremos a que lleguen los aurores para que le quiten el hechizo".

"¿Hechizo? ¿¡De qué hechizo está hablando?!"

Hermione respiraba aceleradamente. Draco trató de decirle algo para que se calmase pero se dió cuenta de que, además de estar atado, estaba silenciado.

"Tal ves esté bajo un imperius, querida". Le dijo tranquilamente la profesora.

Draco tuvo que valorar el temple de la profesora McGonagall, quien se mantenía tan tranquila como pez en el agua mientras Hermione gritaba todo tipo de improperios. Los aurores llegaron en ménos de quince minutos, escoltados por Hagrid.

"¿Qué ha sucedido aquí, por Merlín?" Fue lo primero que dijo el Ministro cuando entró.

McGonagall silenció a Hermione antes de que se pusiese a gritar y le explicó a Kingsley la situación. Tomaron la decisión de interrogar a Draco y de hacer pruebas a Hermione. Llevaron al chico a una esquina del Gran Comedor. Uno de los aurores lo hizo beber a la fuerza un frasco de veritaserum.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?" Preguntó Kingsley.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy Black". Escupió con rabia el rubio.

"¿Es cierto que Hermione Granger y tú son novios?"

"Sí".

"¿Has hechizado o inducido de alguna manera a la señorita Granger para que acepte estar contigo?"

"No".

Tanto Kingsley como McGonagall fruncieron el ceño con disgusto.

"¿Aún estás vinculado de alguna manera a los mortífagos?"

"Seré un mortífago toda la vida. Estoy marcado" Dijo el rubio contra su voluntad.

Los aurores lo rodearon más.

"En eso tienes razón, Malfoy" Le dijo Kingsley. "La pregunta correcta sería ¿Todavía eres fiel a la causa de los mortífagos?"

"¡No!" Exclamó el rubio.

"¿Tu noviazgo con Hermione Granger esconde alguna otra intención?"

"No, la amo".

El Ministro y la directora compartieron una mirada preocupada. Uno de los aurores anunció que Hermione estaba limpia, no tenía hechizo alguno encima.

"No podemos hacer nada Minerva" Le explicó Kingsley. "El chico no miente, están juntos por su entera voluntad. No podemos condenar a nadie por amar".

Y la directora no pudo hacer nada más.

()

Los últimos dos meses de clases fueron sin duda los peores en toda la historia escolar de los dos. Ni siquiera se podía comparar al infierno que había vivido Draco en sexto año. No podían caminar por los pasillos sin ser acosados por miradas que los juzgaban, cuchicheos a su alrededor, palabras malsonantes, insultos dichos abiertamente, incluso habían atacado a Draco en cuatro ocasiones. Y lo peor de todo era que el plantel docente parecía estar ciego, ni McGonagall hacía nada al respecto.

Hermione había perdido el cariño de la mayoría de los profesores, especialmente Slughorn que no podía ni mirarla. En la sala común le hacían el vacío y siempre terminaba a los gritos con Seamus que no se callaba ninguna de sus opiniones. Ron hasta la había intentado golpear una vez, pero Harry la había defendido. Incluso Ginny se puso en su contra, diciendo que podría perdonar todo ménos la traición, y según ella «acostarse con el enemigo» era más que traición. El único que la apoyaba en la casa de Gryffindor era Harry, absolutamente nadie más. Todos habían olvidado de la noche a la mañana que había sido Hermione quien salvó sus culos en la guerra, en ménos de una hora todos olvidaron a la heroína de guerra, ahora solo era la mujer del mortífago.

Por el lado de Draco era más de lo mismo, solamente Theo y Blaise se habían quedado a su lado. Los demás lo trataban de traidor a la sangre, y era cómico, pues eran los mismos que hablaban de abolir esa estúpida regla entre las serpientes.

La noticia había llegado hasta El Profeta, y ni que hablar de Corazón de Bruja, donde llamaban a Hermione desde traidora hasta zorra. Rita Skeeter estaba casi teniendo un orgasmo de la emoción. Recibían al día cientos de cartas, howlers, maldiciones, todo tipo de cosas que las personas enviaban con la peor intención que podría existir.

"Creo que aún no están preparados para nosotros" Murmuró Hermione cuando al término de la ceremonia de graduación en vez de recibir aplausos recibieron todo tipo de abucheos.

"Creo que somos demasiada perfección para ellos, cariño".

()

Hermione siempre había criticado a las esposas de los millonarios, quienes no hacían más que quedarse en casa a pintarse las uñas y ser mantenidas por el marido, gastando el dinero todos los fines de semana en ropa y zapatos. Ahora posiblemente se le daba vuelta la boca.

Habían estado pensando durante semanas qué sería de su vida una vez que salieran de Hogwarts. El día que subieron al expreso y abandonaron para siempre el colegio, tanto ella como él supieron exactamente qué querían: Vivir juntos.

Al principio fue un poco complicado, Hermione quería un departamento en el centro de Londres muggle, uno pequeño que pudieran pagar los dos, la mitad ella y la otra él. De más está decir que Draco se negó rotundamente. La segunda opción fue más aceptada, aunque Draco lo hizo a regañadientes, se pusieron a buscar un departamento de lujo en el mundo mágico. Les cerraron todas las puertas. Y el rubio le tenía aversión al mundo muggle por lo que una vez más quedó descartado.

Al final quien terminó ganando fue Draco, y se llevó a Hermione a vivir a la mansión Malfoy. Los primeros días de su convivencia se trató solo de sexo, sexo y...más sexo. Hasta que recordaron que también necesitaban comer. Fue que tuvieron su primera pelea.

Hermione liberó a todos los elfos de la mansión.

No se hablaron durante tres horas. Al final ella terminó aceptando contratar a tres elfos, siempre y cuando tuvieran todos sus derechos. Él estuvo de acuerdo. La reconciliación fue como si hubieran estado separados quince años.

A la hora de buscar trabajo fue que la castaña entró en crisis. Las puertas del Ministerio se le cerraron en la cara, Kingsley le explicó amablemente que no querían tener relación alguna con mortífagos o allegados a éstos. Todos los otros posibles empleos fueron más de lo mismo. Terminó trabajando de camarera en un bar muggle, hasta que Draco llegó y la arrastró hasta Malfoy Manor. Jamás aceptaría que su mujer trabajase mientras él podía mantenerla.

"¡Pero es una estupidez! ¡Es lo más machista que he escuchado en toda mi vida!"

"Entonces trabaja para mí y acepta todo ésto como si fuera un pago". Decidió él.

"¿Y qué es lo que haré? ¿Por qué me pagarás?" Se interesó ella.

"Por tus increíbles servicios sexuales y amorosos. Y no se hable más del asunto. Punto Granger, no duscutas más".

Pero cuando llegaron dos meses ambos pudieron darse cuenta de que los negocios de los Malfoy no estaban rindiendo los frutos deseados. Ella no se resistió y se metió a trabajar con Draco, él le enseñó todo sobre administración y lo que necesitaba saber, ella aprendía rápido, terminaron siendo los mejores en ménos de un parpadeo. Pero las puertas del mercado se cerraban para Malfoy's Inc. Las ganancias habían bajado como nunca antes, los clientes se retiraban y el Ministerio hacía cada vez más difícil que pudiesen moverse libremente.

"Deberías invertir en otro país". Opinó ella.

"Sería una solución, pero el Ministerio Británico es practicamente el eje de todos los demás ministerios de Europa, sería la misma cosa, nos encontraríamos con los mismos problemas".

"Invierte en América".

Draco miró a su mujer y sonrió.

()

Tres meses después la vida de la pareja se resumía en trabajar, comer, sexo, sexo, sexo, y dormir las horas necesarias. Nada de vida más allá de las paredes de Malfoy Manor. Ahora que las acciones de la empresa estaban invertidas en otro continente, y había gente trabajando en dicho lugar, Draco no tenía que moverse de su casa para nada. Y Hermione ménos.

Los dos habían enviado solicitudes a todas las grandes universidades mágicas de Europa, siendo rechazados en todos lados. Hasta en Francia. Y la universidad muggle no era una opción, ya que Draco no sabía absolutamente nada y Hermione no tenía los años terminados en la secundaria muggle, volver a cursarlos no era una opción.

Harry se comunicaba con ella todos los días por la red flu. Ginny le prohibía acercarse a la mansión y los Weasley amenazaban con retirarle la palabra -y el permiso de ser parte de la familia- si llegaba a entablar amistad con el «asqueroso mortífago». Los únicos que pisaban la casa eran Blaise, Theo y Luna, quienes cenaban con ellos los viernes sin falta.

Así que ese lunes por la mañana no esperaban la visita de Theo.

Un elfo doméstico todo bien vestido y perfumado tocó a la puerta de la habitación de la pareja, quienes estaban remoloneando en la cama semidesnudos y ajenos a lo que sucedía afuera.

"El señor Theodore Nott está abajo, pide hablar urgentemente con los seño..."

"¡DRACO! ¡HERMIONE! Oh gracias al cielo que están despiertos" Dijo el moreno ingresando como una tromba a la habitación.

"¿Qué rayos haces, Theo?" Exclamó el rubio cubriendo a Hermione con las sábanas.

Su amigo como toda respuesta le tiró el ejemplar del día de El Profeta y se sentó a su lado en la cama para leerlo con él, Hermione apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Draco para leer también.

_«Ataque de mortífagos en un pueblo muggle en las afueras de Surrey. Cinco muertos y treinta heridos»._

Theo y Draco se miraron. Hermione se tensó.

"No fueron mortífagos". Dijo el rubio con la voz muy seria. Theo asintió.

"¿Por qué dices éso?" Preguntó Hermione.

"¿Dónde está la marca tenebrosa?" Preguntó el rubio enseñándole la fotografía del lugar atacado. "Jamás dejamos un lugar sin marcarlo. Además, no he recibido ningún tipo de llamadas de su parte".

"Pero cariño, los mortífagos te odian. Eres un traidor a la causa ¿Recuerdas?" Razonó ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Puedo ser un traidor, pero sigo teniendo la marca tenebrosa. Si ellos convocan a una reunión, también deben llamarme a mí, no pueden excluirme, es un hechizo antiguo especialmente creado por el Lord".

"Entiendo, pero..."

"Además..." Continuó Draco. "La mayoría están muertos o en Azkaban. Y otra cosa, esto jamás podría ser cosa de los mortífagos. Era un pueblo muggle, por el amor de Merlín! ¿Por qué dejarían gente sin matar? Hubieran aniquilado a todo el pueblo, hasta al último signo de vida. Los mortífagos no asustan ni matan a unos pocos teniendo la posibilidad de matar a todos. Eran muggles ¿Por qué solamente herirlos y no matarlos si podían?"

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Hermione y miró al rubio llena de temor.

"Eres el único mortífago libre". Draco asintió.

"Vienen por tí, compañero". Susurró Theo con impotencia.

Hermione sintió como las lágrimas se le escurrían de los ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y unas náuseas terribles se apoderaron de ellas pero hizo lo posible para aguantarlas.

"Vamos a demostrar tu inocencia, Draco" Murmuró.

El rubio se vistió mágicamente e hizo lo mismo con ella. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y caminó en círculos por la habitación.

"Ellos no escucharán ningún tipo de defensa" Dijo Theo con cautela.

"¡Tendrán que hacerlo! ¡Me tendrán que escuchar! ¡Soy Hermione Granger!"

El rubio lanzó una risa seca. "¿Acaso éso sirvió de algo en los últimos meses, Hermione?".

Ella se hizo un ovillo negándose a escuchar lo pesimista que eran su novio y su amigo. Theo la abrazó.

"¿QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AÚN EN LA CAMA?" Gritó desde la puerta de la habitación Blaise Zabinni.

"Blaise..." Comenzó Theo.

"¿Ya han visto El Profeta? Los aurores vienen para acá. Llegarán en treinta minutos. Vienen a matar Draco, dicen que te quieren muerto antes de llegar al ministerio".

Hermione lanzó un chillido. Theo la consoló y fulminó con la mirada a Blaise quien tenía el rostro descompuesto entre la lástima y la furia.

"Saca a Hermione de aquí, Theo, no quiero que la lastimen cuando..."

"¿¡ESTÁS LOCO DRACO?!" Gritaron los tres al unísono.

"Yo no iré a ningún lado" Aseguró Hermione.

"Oh, sí. Sí irán" Canturreó Blaise. "Tengo contactos políticos en Estados Unidos que los protegerán apenas lleguen. El Ministerio no los podrá tocar una vez que estén en suelo americano. Los esperan. Tengo listo el traslador".

"¿Por qué no empezaste por allí, Blaise? Maldición" Dijo Draco abrazándolo. El moreno sonrió.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño a vomitar. Draco la ayudó y diez minutos después estaba mejor. Theo los miró con suspicacia.

"¿Está todo listo?" Preguntó Blaise mirando las maletas preparadas por los elfos en tiempo record. "Les sobran diez minutos".

"¿Cómo sabes que los aurores estarán a esa hora?" Preguntó Theo.

"Lavender Brown. Es una maldita cotilla. Es secretaria del jefe de aurores".

"¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ésa?" Preguntó Hermione arrugando la nariz.

"Desayuné en Florean Fortescue y la escuché hablando con otra muchacha. ¿Por qué? ¿Celosa leona?" La castaña le pegó en el brazo.

Cuando estuvieron listos y en la sala, Blaise sacó el traslador de su bolsillo y se los pasó. Se despidieron de sus amigos y les agradecieron como cien veces. Justo cuando el traslador se iba a activar, Harry apareció en la chimenea y corrió hacia ellos como desesperado. Les quitó el traslador de la mano, que fue a parar tras el sofá y con un plop desapareció.

"¿Potter?" Preguntaron los chicos.

"¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces Harry?!" Gritó Hermione mirando el reloj y viendo que faltaban ménos de cinco minutos.

"Oh, Merlín" Suspiró el niño-que-vivió. "El Profeta, el ataque, ya lo saben todo ¿No? Los trasladores, todas las fronteras están cerradas, nadie puede salir. Y la aparición, todas están derivando al Ministerio. Están...los tienen rodeados".

Draco abrazó a Hermione y miró con desesperación a sus mejores amigos.

"Están viniendo para acá" Continuó a carrerilla Harry. "Vayamos a Grimmauld Place. De allí irán al aeropuerto y tomarán un avión a donde sea. De la forma muggle no los hallarán. Tengo documentación de Dudley que le servirá a Malfoy".

Una explosión se oyó en el jardín.

"¡Son ellos!" Gritó Blaise. Todos se metieron a la vez en la enorme chimenea de la sala.

"¡Grimmauld Place!" Dijeron todos.

"¡Bombarda máxima!"

Pero cuando el hechizo derrumbó la pared de la entrada de Malfoy Manor, no había nadie que recibiera a los aurores.

()

"Es un gran honor para nosotros contar con usted en nuestro país, señorita Granger. El señor Malfoy también es más que bienvenido. Todo amigo del señor Zabinni es amigo nuestro". Fue lo primero que escucharon al pisar suelo americano.

La vida en América fue muy distinta a la que tenían en Inglaterra. Una casa en un suburbio de Los Angeles, amigos nuevos, y Harry les envió a Crookshanks. Nadie se detenía a mirar la marca de Draco, ni exclamaban indignados al ver a Hermione. Completos desconocidos en tierras desconocidas. Ambos fueron aceptados en la Universidad Mágica de Leyes, y la empresa Malfoy siguió prosperando en el nuevo continente.

El ministerio británico buscó a Draco Malfoy por toda Europa, sin éxito alguno. Cuatro meses después se enteraron de donde estaba, pero tal como les había prometido Blaise, no pudieron hacer nada para extraditarlo. El rubio contaba con la protección del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, y no había nada que hacer contra éso.

Un fin de semana como cualquier otro, él la invitó a un viaje a Las Vegas. Casinos, discotecas, mucha música y algunos tragos después, terminaron donde terminan todas las parejas. Sí, en el registro civil. Una boda sencilla, con un asiático como testigo y un anciano de fuerte acento como pastor y juez. Tazas y portaretratos de recuerdo. La boda más bizarra que uno se pudiera imaginar para esta singular pareja.

"Te amo, más que a mi vida" Murmuró ella al oído de él en la noche de bodas.

"Yo los amo, a los dos, más que a mi vida" Le susurró él posando suavemente la mano en la curva del vientre de la castaña. "Lo que siento es tan grande que no se puede explicar, _es mejor que las palabras". _

()

**FIN :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora a escribir el capítulo de Corazón de Cristal. ¡Besos! Ana.**

_Reviews_

_Reviews_

_Reviews_


End file.
